Nicholas Spencer
Nicholas Spencer was the 3rd member of the Schoolboys Team. He was originally one of the three pranksters, but had reformed. Family Nicholas has a Mother and Father, and a sister, Anna Spencer. Biography 'Pre-Schoolboys' Before the events of Schoolboys, Nicholas was a sort of class clown. He often got into trouble and known for his jokes and pranks. 'A Prankster' When Nicholoas met Conor Triton and Libor Daman, and instant friendship emerged. 'New Schoolboy' When Joshua Kerr and Nathan Jacob found Nicholas, they found a good-hearted person on the wrong side. Joshua was a role m odel to Nicholas, and Joshua became friends with him, followed by Nathan. Nicholas eventually became the 3rd Schoolboy, while still keeping a friendship for the Pranksters. The Cycle In Schoolboys 2: The Prequel, Nicholas, Nathan Jacob and Josh Kingston Jnr. are all walking down the ramp together. Distracted, Nicholas and Nathan walk into The Wall. Josh does not, but obviously states there is a wall in front of them. Since The Wall has blocked their path, they get angry and begin hitting it, and pulling out screws to weaken it. Nicholas sensibly suggests "How about we go round?", and they do. They continue their path and walk up to The Alleyway, and Nicholas and Josh get a strange feeling of betrayal here, Nathan does not as he is a realist ans dosen't use imagination. They walk into the alleyway, and discover a packet of raisans, Nicholas enjoys raisans and attempts to eat them, but is stopped by Josh. Nathan then suggests they play a game of tag, and they do. Nathan tags Josh and he tags Nicholas, before he even realises, he then chases them around the School and they end up at the same wall as before. Angry again, they start hitting the wall, and do not realise it is the same wall they previously encountered. Avenging a Friend In Schoolboys (Film), the 1st movie, Josh Kingston Jnr. punches Joshua Kerr in the nose in class, most likely due to him being able to get on very well with others. As Josh flees out the door, regretting what he did, Nick and Nathan Jacob, who were throwing rubbish in the bin, are alerted to the situation and follow Josh. Eventually they make their way to the alleyway, and Nick slams Josh into the wall. Nick and Nathan angrily interrogate Josh on his motive for such a crime. After Josh states he was only 'annoyed' at Joshua, Nick is outraged and attempts to punch Josh, but he slips out of his grasp and Nick punches the wall and grasps his hand in pain as Josh kicks him into the bushes. Nathan manages to meet his fist with Josh's, almost breaking it. Nathan picks up Nick but flee, as a teacher is nearby. The two later find Joshua, and his healed nose in the patch of grass, outside the gymnasium. Joshua, who is very forgiving understands Josh's intentions and asks them both to bring him there. They both capture Josh walking past nearby, but Nathan has to run to 'footy practise', as it is 1:00pm and Samuel Murray changed the timetable, due to the intentional asking of Conor Triton and Libor Daman. Nick brings Josh to Joshua, but pushes him down the hill, against Joshua's will. But then the two other Schoolboys pick Josh up and bring him to the top again. Where Joshua finally forgives Josh officially, and they again become friends. 'Pranksters' In Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters, a direst sequel to the 1st Movie, Joshua Kerr, Nick, and Josh Kingston Jnr. are sitting in the same position on the hillside. Joshua states he has to leave for the day. After he leaves, the other Schoolboys hear a yell. Then Conor Triton and Libor Daman run past. They recognize the yell as Nathan Jacob's, and run over to him. He is utside the gym doors, the same place as the 1st film, but on the ground wounded. He reveals the two pranksters did this. And the Schoolboys chase after the two, who were watching this play out on the hillside. As they near the trees, Conor and Libor open fire with paper bullets, while Nick and Nathan dive behind a tree as cover. Josh goes a little immature at this, pretending he has a rocket launcher, then says he ran out of ammo. He leaves as Nathan and Nick defend themselves. But Josh has planned a suprise attack!...which fails as he falls to the ground under a hail of paper bullets. The other two notice this and charge at the Pranksters, but Nick ditches Nathan, mid-battle. As Libor is about ton punch Nathan, the bell rings, ending their game and the battle. They all walk 'cool' back to class soon after. Amnesia The next day, during the events of Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, Josh Kingston organises Nick and Nathan Jacob to meet him outside the gym. They do and discover Joshua Kerr has not 'made contact' yet. They are about search for him when Daniel Weasley appears. Nick asks if he had seen Joshua anyway, he denies it, saying he had 'buisness' to do. They then encounter Samuel Murray, better known as the Coach. He questions them, asking if they would join football next month, Josh and Nick say no, and he disappears to the Coach Lair... Nick, Josh and Nathan, all find Joshua hurt, on the hillside seen in their past adventures. He wakes up, pleading them not to hurt him then running away to a tree. He then jumps out of it, hurting himself. The other Schoolboys are concerned, and after attempting to calm him down, Josh decides to send him to High King Roman, in search of help. High King Roman is in the Study Room with Daniel when the Schoolboys Team arrive. After their bows, they tall hi of the trouble and Roman attempts hypnosis on Joshua, to no avail. He tells them not to lose hope. Nathan later decides they should find a place that Joshua has many memories. They all agree: The 'Schoolboys Spot' on the hillside, and the smae place they found him. As they arrive, Joshua remembers slowly, falling to the ground under the amazement. Joshua recalls being hit over the hit by someone wearing a jumper on their head! They find some sushi on the ground nearby, the perpertrator must like sushi! They question, "Who could hurt Joshua? Besides me." says Josh, a reference to the 1st film, set a few days before. A creepy voice appears, "I would!", it says. They spot the source, the character soon to be known as the mysterious Jumper Head. Then they give chase, "Just like old times, eh?" says Josh. Personality Nicholas is a very comedic character, and idolizes DC Comics Joker. This comedic behaviour was developed more at his time as a Prankster, and he keeps it to this day in the Schoolboys Team. Nicholas as well as the Joker, idolizes Josua Kerr. This is mainly because of Joshua's good-hearted personality, and his kindess. Nicholas wants to be more like Joshua in his actions, but often fails and goes too far (Like ditching Nathan mid-battle). Nicholas's best friend in 'hanging out' terms is Nathan. Nathan and him are always talking together, and enjoy each other's company. Maybe because Nathan was with Joshua when he became a Schoolboy... Nicholas retains some of his former violent side, a small part of his personality from years ago. This sometimes gets the better of him, like in Schoolboys (Film), when he attacks Josh for hurting Joshua. Over all, Nicholas is a good friend, and will stick up for his friends no matter what! Behind the Scenes Schoolboys (Film) This was the actor's first ever film. This was the actor of Nicholas's favourite Schoolboys film. Nicholas's character first appearance on-screen was throwing rubbish into a bin. Nicholas and Nathan starred together throughout the whole film, except at the end, when Nathan went to "Footy Practice". Nicholas's fake punch was due to him not wanting to damage his hand. When Nicholas fell into the bushes, he did land on a sharp stick, hurting himself. Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Nicholas and Nathan again star together in this film. It was not Nicholas's idea to eat the 'dirty' raisans, but he did it anyway. Nicholas actually didn't know Josh would tag him, but he went along with it. Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Nicholas and Nathan still starred together throughout the film. Nicholas was hit by a stick twice during filming, for real too. Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Nicholas had the least amout of lines in this movie, of all the Schoolboys Team. Nicholas imprivised when saying "Scooby Doo!", at the end of the film. Nicholas also imprivised the kicking of Nathan's sushi. After Joshua had kicked it. Nicholas originally doubted High King Roman's role, but eventually liked it. While filming, the name 'Nicholas' is slightly visible on the whiteboard in the Study Room. This is because, the day earlier, Josh and Joshua filmed a movie in there, and wrote it on the whiteboard. Quotes Schoolboys (Film) Nicholas: That's not good enough of an excuse! Josh: Can't we settle this out? Nicholas: Shut up. Nathan: What's the time? Nicholas: Uhh...1:00? Nathan: Oh crap! Got my footy! (Nicholas pushes Josh down the hill) Joshua: Hey, Don't do that! (Josua and Nicholas chase Josh down the hill and help him up) Nicholas: Ahh! (After being punched by Josh) Schoolboys 2: The Prequel Nicholas: How about we go round'? Nathan: That's a good idea... Nicholas: Oh, rasins! Josh: Don't eat them! They're dirty! Nathan: How about we play tag? TAG! (To Josh) Josh: TAG! (To Nicholas) Nicholas: Huh? Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Nathan (In distance): Ahh! Nicholas and Josh: Huh? (Conor and Libor ran past, and Nicholas and Josh run over to Nathan) Nicholas: Our 'General's' down! Nathan: That's just not on. Nicholas: What? Nicholas and Nathan: CHARGE! (They charge at Conor and Libor) Nicholas: Ahh! (When hit by a stick) Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Nicholas: Have you seen Joshua? Daniel: Uhh, no. I'll tell you when I see him though. Josh: Thanks. Coach: So, are you going to go to footy next month? Josh: No... Nicholas: Uhh, no... Nicholas: Joshua's gone a bit crazy. We don't know how to get his memory back... Josh: Who could have done this? Nicholas: Uhh, Scooby Doo! Nicholas: Ahh, sushi! (Kicks sushi twice) Trivia Nicholas Spencer is known for his deep, monotone voice. He is also knowm as an ex-Prankster, which shows a lot in the 4th film.. Nicholas's favourite food is ice-cream. And he isn't fussy either, easting raisins off the ground in the 2nd film. Appearances Schoolboys (Film) - First Appearance Schoolboys 2: The Prequel - First chronological appearance Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind